


I Love You

by luxxanishere



Series: Comfortember! [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Cute, Doom Eternal Spoilers, Doomguy uses ASL, Doomvega - Freeform, Fluffy, Hayden is here, How Do I Tag, One Shot Collection, Other, Rescue, Short One Shot, VEGA is insecure and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxxanishere/pseuds/luxxanishere
Summary: A simple motive to come backComfortember Prompt 1: Rescue
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA, DoomVEGA
Series: Comfortember! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022755
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY
> 
> This is my first work on english here in this site  
> so, be patient with me okay??
> 
> This is my start for Comfortember  
> For the next 30 days i will be posting 30 different doomvega fanfictions  
> yeah, hope you guys enjoy
> 
> this is short and cute

The _rescue_ had finally happened  
Slayer was injured, tired. The body was sore, and the ears were ringing a little louder than usual.  
Honestly, he had never felt better.  
When he has put his feet on the metal floor of the fortress, nothing mattered. VEGA was finally in his hands, finally safe in their home.  
 _He was back._  
Hayden's metallic body flashed above him, but Slayer did his best to ignore those contemptuous words, walking across the corridors and reaching VEGA's Core, eager to hear the comfort of his voice again.  
  
_"Slayer?"_ , Was the first thing the AI said when he joined the fortress' system, quickly cutting off Hayden's voice in retaliation for a past event.  
 _"Did you came back for me?"_  
For a second, the marine was in shock. _Of course he would come back for VEGA, he had already done it once, didn't he?_  
Hands without gloves were signing fast;   
_OBVIOUS_  
VEGA was silent for a second or two, almost on the verge of worrying the other man. When he finally spoke, the comforting and beautiful voice seemed a little hesitant.  
 _"Why?"_.  
A bolt of courage went down through the Slayer, fast. He raised his left hand, his eyes shining.  
He moved his middle and ring fingers downward, folding them against his own palm. The gesture was quickly shown clearly to VEGA.  
 _I LOVE YOU_

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in portuguese on my social spirit  
> my nick there is also luxxanishere 
> 
> sorry for any typos <3 
> 
> luv u guys  
> thank you and cakes ~


End file.
